Hold On
by Rida
Summary: Nunca intentes ser quien no eres. Aunque creas que no lo haces, mientes. Es algo reflejo. Vivencias a través de ella. Slash


_Sinceramente, no sé que hago escribiendo esto._

_Quizás es que todos pensamos que todo el mundo escribe en un diario, pero realmente no lo creo._

_No pienso que haya un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte, y demasiado extremo como para expresarlo en palabras que, al fin y al cabo nadie va a leer._

_Por eso me siento destruida, y subestimada respecto a mi misma, creí que podía aguantar con mi mente toda esta serie de sucesos, quise creer que en un día todo se iba a olvidar, pero me he dado cuenta, de que son tantas cosas a descubrir, tantas a leer, tantas a reflexionar que no tendría tiempo de analizarlas todas._

_Me encantaría tener un pensadero, como el que tenía el anciano director, para poder reposar ahí mis recuerdos y caminar un dia sola sin tener que terminar arrodillada, llorando al lado de la nada._

_Perodudo que solo sean recuerdos los que aguardan expirar en estos escritos, sino que son los sentimientos que ellos conllevan._

_Como dijo un dia alguien, no recuerdo quién o qué, lo que no duele es el pasado, sino ese jirón de corazón que se arrancó con él._

_Parece que paro de escribir en mi mente, siento como que mis dedos son los que dejan deslizar suavemente la tinta sobre el papel, derramándose en palabras que, quizás si no las leyera otra persona en mi misma situación, sonarían cómicas o simplemente sin sentido, inconexas._

_Estuve a punto de matar con mi mirada, creí que iba a romperme a pedazos, sentía que todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor y que yo rogaba que se destruyese sobre mí, para poder perderme en silencio, en monotonía y en caricaturas de estúpidos sueños adolescentes._

_Me arrepiento tanto, me duele saber que nadie siente como yo, que nadie sufre esta confusión entre maldad y arrepentimiento, que ninguno sabe que he estado a punto de perderlo, de tenerlo mas alejado de lo que yo lo tengo, aún mas dolida que cualquier de las peores cosas y perdida dentro de un océano lleno de corrientes que me llevan mas allá de la muerte y a la vez mas cerca de la vida._

_Y me culpo de todo lo que hice, me culpo de haber querido cambiar, me marchito en cada momento que pienso porqué estoy entre la espada y la pared, porqué estoy encerrada entre cuatro paredes, la de Harry, la de Ron, la de Draco, y entre la principal, entre la única que se abriría si yo quisiera, entre la mía._

_Volvería a comenzar este relato, lo aseguro, pero entre todo lo que me da la vida, hay una excepción, y es el retroceder en el tiempo y aunque pudiera no sabría cómo no volver a caer en la piedra, no entendería el porqué de no aceder a un camino o a otro._

Hermione se paró en seco, un estruendo en la puerta de su habitación había chocado en sus tímpanos, se arrodilló en su cama, y con rapida agilidad guardo la pluma en la mochila de cualquier manera, y retiró bruscamente el pergamino en el que escribía antes de que ese ruido se transformara en persona delante de ella, con torpeza el tintero se derramó por toda la colcha de su dura cama.

Se paso la mano para quitarse un molesto mechón que le entorpecia su rápida y temblorosa tarea, pero despistada, no se dio cuenta de que su cara se habia emborronado de tinta negra, tan negra como sus sueños…

Justo cuando habia tapado de mala manera el tintero, alguien había entrado en su habitación de malas maneras, ella miró y encontro en el umbral a Draco, tenía un hilo de sangre en el labio que caía poco a poco, acompasado con sus profundas pero muy audibles respiraciones.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco la garganta, el nudo que consiguió deshacer esa tarde de reflexion había vuelto tan rápido como sus saladas lágrimas a sus pestañas.

Ella volvio la cara, haciendo que buscaba algo en la bolsa, intentando evitar que sus lagrimas pasaran a ser motivo de preocupación para Draco.

Fingió no haberse fijado en su labio que sangraba ligeramente, aunque solo ella supo que le encantaría acercarse a su boca, y ligeramente curarla con un beso, pero la realidad le cayo encima como un palo cae sobre el agua, y es que sus labios no serían jamás suyos, y menos en ese momento.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Otra vez?"

"Sí¿no lo ves? Necesito ayuda¡Rápido!"

Hermione aceleró sus pensamientos, salió de su burbuja metálica y se levantó de un salto, adelantando a Draco.

Corrió hasta la habitación y vio a su amigo en un rincón sollozando, murmurando con ternura lo que parecía una canción de perdón.

Cuando vio a Hermione, sus ojos verdes se abrieron, y se abalanzó a ella diciéndole cosas tan rápido que ella no sabía lo que le intentaba explicar, pero poco a poco pudo entender que se justificaba, cada vez vocalizaba mas despacio, y más claro, Hermione sabia que Draco la observaba por detrás.

"Hermione, lo siento, no quería, me obligó hacerlo, me pidió por favor que lo hiciera, que asi no me volvería a abandonar, que volvería a por mí y que me llevaría tan lejos como yo quisiera, pero otra vez me traicionó¿todavía no ha vuelto¿No ha preguntado por mi?"

Ella le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente, sentía lástima, creía que se iba a arrodillar del dolor ahí mismo, pero sus piernas fueron fuertes y su mente seguía lo suficientemente serena como para no poder consolarle.

"Harry tranquilo, el no ha vuelto, lo siento, no volverá, y menos si le pegas, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, aquí todos te queremos, nadie te llevará nunca mas lejos que nosotros, aquí estás seguro, si vuelve a decirte que le toques, no lo hagas, sabes que así no conseguirás nada, sé fuerte Harry, ten toda esa fuerza que tenías antes. Vuelve a ser el mismo. No nos abandones nunca porque todo lo tienes aquí, hazlo por el, porque él…"

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, solo se percibia la respiración atenta de Harry, y ella no podía admitir en voz alta lo que le supondría volver a caer en mar de lágrimas cuando volviera a su habitación, no sabía admitir los hechos. No quería quedarse callada, no quería dar la mínima sospecha, así que cogió aire y sus palabras sonaron como vacío, pero a Harry le reconfortaron increíblemente.

"Porque él te quiere"


End file.
